


Rabid Love

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Raccoons not harmed, This is complete crack., dont judge me, if you can think of more tags for me to add then tell me, my first Reylo fic be gentle, no beta I will go down with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Ben Solo has a Raccoon Problem and Rey is animal control. This is my first fic. So go easy on me. I wrote this for my Dyad enloeddmedia. LOLTwitter: @bensolohands
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Rabid Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enloeddmedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enloeddmedia/gifts).



  
Ben started out his morning like any other. Get up, get coffee, work out until his body gleamed with sweat, shower and eat. Ben enjoyed working from home as a programmer for Skylo operations. Especially since he was the damn boss and he could do whatever he wanted. Ben hated leaving the house because he was not a people person at all! His mother and father often invited him over for dinner but he enjoyed his solitude too damn much. Every now and then he would crawl out of his house to go visit but that was once in a blue moon.

Ben’s phone rang and his dad’s smug picture popped up. “Fucking hell”, Ben thought he would get through this day without listening to Han bitch about how he was stuck in the house with his mom due to quarantine. “Hey dad.”, Ben said with a tone that could send someone straight to hell. “ Hey son, your mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight. She’s making your favorite rotisserie chicken and you have to come this time or else I will get a damn ear full about how you don’t love her anymore!”, Han said. Ben rolled his eyes and tried to come up with a reason not to go but all he could think about was the smell of a juicy roast chicken. “ Ok dad fine what time?. “7:00 and bring a pecan pie! If your ass is 1 minute late I will come drag you out of your cave myself!” Han said with authority in his voice. “Damn it dad I will be there! See you later and for God’s sake don’t invite Luke. He tries to recruit me into his nudist colony every time I see him!” Ben hated thinking of Luke naked. “No promises!” Han replied as he hung up before Ben could reply.

Ben growled and looked in his kitchen hoping he had the ingredients for a fucking pecan pie. Of course he didn’t. “ Guess I have to make a trip to the fucking store now!” Ben grabbed his keys and headed out the door. As he pulled up to the local Kroger he was already not looking forward to this evening. He walked into the store and grabbed a cart. May as well get a weeks worth of groceries so he wouldn’t have to venture out again. He picked up some bacon and mozzarella sticks along with his dad’s damn pecan pie. As Ben drove home he thought about how if he had a girlfriend he wouldn’t have to talk to his family at these dinners so much. At least a girlfriend could do some of the talking for him. Ben hadn’t dated anyone in about a year. His last girlfriend Shannon couldn’t get enough sex and it was great, but she moved to New Jersey and the long distance thing just didn’t work out for them.

Ben pulled into his garage and grabbed a couple of bags from the trunk. “ I don’t think I checked the mail today.” He said out loud to himself. With bags in hand he walked to his mailbox. Suddenly he heard a rumbling in the bushes. Surly his damn neighbor Hux didn’t let his cat Millicent roam free again. As he turned around to head back inside he spotted two eyes in the bushes. A raccoon wandered out and stared him down as if he was trying to turn him to stone. “Holy shit.” Ben mumbled then slowing began to walk towards the garage. “GRRRRRRRRRRR!” Ben saw the raccoon dart towards him and he ran for his life screaming like the devil was on his heels. He ran inside the garage and tried to close the door before the raccoon ran in but the motion sensor activated and the door started going back up. “FUCK!”, Ben screamed as he ran his shirt got caught on a nail next to the door and ripped clean off of him. He tried to close the door to the kitchen before the raccoon could run inside his house. The raccoon appeared out of nowhere and chopped down on his bag of bacon and mozzarella sticks. “SHIT! YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER!!” Ben screamed and slammed the door. The bag got stuck and Ben could hear the raccoon snarling and chewing on the bag on the other side of the door.  
“Holly shit what am I going to do now?! This bastard is trying to kill me!” Ben quickly looked up the number to the local animal control on his phone and hit call like he had minutes to live.

Meanwhile at Mishawaka county animal control, Rey Johnson was enjoying a nice cup of coffee and thinking about the big juicy steak in her fridge she was planning on grilling up for herself tonight with the phone rang. Rey leaned over to look at the office manager Joy as she picked up the phone. “Mishawaka animal control this is Joy speaking how can I help you?!”. “ You’ve got to help me! I’m being attacked by a rabid raccoon in my garage! FUCK! LET GO OF MY BACON YOU BASTARD!” Ben screamed. “ Sir calm down! Has it bitten you?!” Joy asked. “ Not yet but I’m sure he will if I don’t give him this bacon!” Ben yelled. “ Sir please don’t feed wild animals. What is your address?!” Joy said in a calm voice. Rey was listening to this exchange. “ Fucking hell now I have to go deal with some screaming Karen about a raccoon.” Rey thought. Joy looked over to Rey and gave her an apologetic look. “ Yes Sir we will send someone right out! Do not engage the raccoon.” Joy said as he hung up the phone Rey heard shrieking in the background. Rey grabbed her net and her tranquilizer gun. Joy handed the address over to Rey. “ And I thought today was going to be a slow relaxing day.” Rey sighed as she walked out the door.

Ben was sweating bullets by the time he heard the animal control van pulled up in his driveway. He hadn’t moved from the spot at the door still trying to save his bacon but he knew he had to get up and let them in at the front door. Ben slowly got up and he heard the raccoon growl. Ben screamed and took off running for the front door. He looked at himself in the mirror next to the door. “ Fuck I didn’t even have time to put on another shirt!” Rey climbed out of her van and grabbed her equipment. She walked up to the front door and rang the bell. She heard a scream and heavy footsteps.  
“ God this is going to be a long day, I hope whoever this Karen is can keep calm long enough for me to get this done quickly.” Rey said to herself. After all she had a steak to get home too. The door suddenly burst open and Rey lost her breath. Standing there wide eyed and frightened was the most beautiful beast of a man Rey had ever seen. He was scared, shirtless and sweaty with the most gorgeous pecks she had ever seen. “ calm down Rey” she told herself. “ Um hello Mr. Solo? I’m Rey Johnson I’m here about your raccoon problem.”

All Ben could do was stare. Raccoon totally forgotten. This was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and damn she looked hot with that tranquilizer gun on her hip. “ Ummmm yes I’m Ben Solo, come in.” Ben moved out of the way so Rey could come in. He closed the door and they just stared. “ So Mr. Solo..”. “Ben” he cut her off. “ Right Ben, where is the raccoon?” Rey asked. “ What Raccoon?” Ben asked with his mouth ajar. Rey giggled, this man was clearly traumatized. “ The one you called screaming in terror about” Rey replied. “ Oh right, that bastard is in my garage eating my damn bacon.”

Ben led her to the kitchen door and Rey put her ear to it to listen. She heard chewing and snarling and pulled out her gun. “ I’m going to go around through the garage door so I can sneak up on him.” Rey headed back to the front door with Ben hot on her heels. “ Are you sure that’s a good idea Miss Johnson?? That little shit looked possessed when he was chasing me!” Ben said with fear in his eyes. “ You can call me Rey and don’t worry Ben I’m a professional.” Rey smiled and winked at him. Ben nearly passed out from those gorgeous eyes and just nodded. Rey walked outside and around to the garage grabbing the net from her van. She peeked in and saw the raccoon at the kitchen door clawing and chewing on the bacon pack. Rey took aim and shot the raccoon in the ass. The raccoon stumbled back and laid down on the garage floor.

Ben slowly came up behind Rey and hid behind her. “ It’s ok Ben, I got him tranquilized he will be out for a while. Let me get him in the net and into a cage in my van.” Ben nodded as Rey scooped up the sleeping raccoon in her net and tucked him into a cage. Rey walked back up to Ben looking very pleased with herself. “ Thank you Rey, that was horrifying. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Ben said as he gave her a huge smile. Rey didn’t want this time with Ben to end. Maybe she should have dragged this out a little longer. “ Your welcome Ben. I’m always available night and day.” Rey replied giving him her best seductive smile. Ben did not want this time with Rey to end by a long shot. “ Would you like to come in for some coffee before you go?” Ben asked looking hopefull. Rey beamed at him, “ Yes of course!” She replied a little too loudly. Rey followed Ben back into the house and sat down at his kitchen table. “ I will just be a minute, I need to go put a shirt on.” Ben said. “NO!” Rey replied at almost a scream. Ben gave her a hot smirk like he could totally read her mind. Rey blushed, “ I mean….you don’t have to. The view is nice.” Rey couldn’t believe she was being this bold but fuck he was hot. Ben’s mouth hung open as he looked at Rey in disbelief. This gorgeous creature obviously thinks he’s hot.

Ben finally walked over to his coffee maker and started brewing a pot. Rey fumbled with her fingers trying not to look Ben in the eye but that was hard since they were a beautiful whiskey color. “ So what do you do for a living Ben?” She asked. “Computer programmer. I work from home.” He said. “ That sounds nice getting to work from home.” Rey replied. Ben took a few steps towards her. “Yeah but it does get lonely at times.” Ben got on his knees in front of her and stared her down. Rey felt as if she was going to combust. Ben leaned in and Rey could smell his cologne of leather and sandlewood. “ Oh...well I know all about being lonely. I grew up in the foster system.” Rey sighed. “ You're not alone.” Ben whispered. “ Neither are you.” Rey said as she closed the gap between them. Ben’s lips felt like two giant pink pillows as Rey kissed him like it was her last day on earth. Ben grabbed her ass and lifted her up onto his table. Rey started running her fingers through that glorious hair of his and he let out a moan. When they broke for air Rey said, “ I’m not normally like this. I don’t make out with every customer I save from raccoons.” Ben laughed, “ I’m not normally like this either. I haven’t had a girl over in about a year.” Rey smiled and kissed his cheek. “ Good to know, I would love to see the rest of your house Ben. I mean you know, just to check for any more wild animals.” Ben grinned and lifted her over his shoulder. “ Allow me to give you a tour. We can start with the bedroom.” Rey laughed as Ben ran to his room.

Ben threw Rey down and climbed on top of her pulling at her clothes as he went. “ God Ben you are the hottest man I have ever saved from a raccoon!” Rey gasped. Ben quickly removed the rest of their clothes and settled down between her thighs. “ I would let you save me any time Rey” Ben licked her cunt like he hadn’t eaten in days. Rey squealed and called out his name. Finally he latched onto her clit and sucked like it was a fucking straw and Rey came harder than she ever had before. “ Oh my god Ben that was amazing.” Rey said as she came down from her high. Ben crawled back up to her face. “ Please let me fuck you Rey.” Ben panted. “ Hell yes Ben please do.” Rey replied. Ben grabbed a condom out of his nightstand checking the expiration date first. “ I’m on birth control and I’m clean Ben. As long as you're clean I’m good.” Ben looked at her in amazement. “ I’m clean too Rey, I haven’t been with anyone in a year.” Rey smiled and pulled him down to the bed to take him into her mouth with one quick swoop. “ Fucking hell Rey that feels so good!” Ben moaned. Rey smiled around his giant cock then gave its head one last kiss. Ben grabbed her shoulders and threw her under him. “ Fuck me please Ben” Rey panted. Ben lined himself up with her cunt and pushed in slowly. Rey moaned so loudly she wasn’t sure it was really her. When Ben was balls deep he gave Rey time to adjust. “ Does that feel good sweetheart.” Ben whispered in her ear. “ Fuck yes I’m ready Ben fuck me baby!” Ben didn’t need to be told twice, he rammed into Rey at a break neck speed. Rey felt her climax coming and Ben knew he wouldn’t last long. They came together in record time. Ben panted on top of Rey, “ Sorry it’s been a while.” Rey smiled, “ Yeah me too.” They lay there talking for a while before they fell asleep.

When they woke up it was getting dark outside. Rey bolted out of bed, “ Oh shit the raccoon! He’s probably awake by now!” Rey started throwing her clothes on while Ben looked at the clock 6:59 pm. “ Oh fuck! I’m supposed to be at my parents house for dinner in 1 fucking minute!” Ben jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes. They both walked outside and Ben checked to see if the pecan pie had survived. Luckily it was still in his car. Rey went to her van and checked on the raccoon. “ He’s still asleep.” Rey said as she walked up to Ben. “ Would you like to come with me to my parents for dinner Rey?” Ben asked. Rey smiled, “ Yes I would love to, let me call Joy so she can send someone to come pick up the raccoon first.” Ben kissed her cheek and Rey pulled out her phone to make the call. Just as they were getting into Ben’s car to leave, they heard the sound of a loud motor pulling into the driveway. It was Han in his old Ford Falcon.  
“Fuck.” Ben looked at the clock. It was 7:15. Han got out and came storming up to Ben’s car. “ Damn it Ben I told you if you were late I was going to come drag your ass out of the house! Did you get my damn pie?!” Rey giggled from the passenger seat. “ Yes dad I got your fucking pie! Rey and I were just leaving to come over!” Han leaned into the driver side window and saw Rey. “ Oh ok well shit move your asses then!” Han grumbled as he walked back to the falcon.

As Han passed Rey's van he let out a scream and ran back to jump into the backseat of Ben’s car. Rey looked at Han in shock.  
“ There’s a fucking raccoon chasing me Ben! Run over he’s ass!” Han screamed as he locked the car doors. Ben looked at Rey, “ Shit I must have forgotten to lock his cage!” Rey yelled. Suddenly the raccoon jumped onto Ben’s and windshield. “ FUCK!” They all screamed at once. “ The raccoon looked straight at Ben and hissed with rage. “ Rey where is your gun?!” Ben screamed. “ It’s in the van!” Rey yelled. Just when all hope was lost a tranquilizer dart hit the raccoon. Rey looked up to see Joy standing there with a gun. “ Oh thank god!” Joy gave a thumbs up and collected the raccoon. Han crawled out of the car. “ Ok can we fucking go eat now!” He said. Han strolled back to the falcon. Ben leaned over and kissed Rey as if the world was ending. Rey beamed at him. “ Let's go eat Ben I’m starving!” Rey said with glee as they pulled out of the driveway. Ben was happier than he had ever been.


End file.
